smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Swim suit
A swim suit or bathing suit is a general term for the type of garment worn for swimming and bathing by men and women. For men, it is usually in the form of short pants or briefs, while for women, it is either in a single piece outfit that covers the torso or in a two-piece outfit consisting of a bra top and a skirt or bikini. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the male Smurfs would either wear shorts (as in the cartoon show) or briefs (as in the comic books). Smurfette usually has some form of one-piece bathing suit with an attached skirt (cartoon show), but is depicted without the skirt in comic form. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The male Smurfs in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series generally wear shorts as swim suits, though there are some like Empath and Swimmer who wear briefs. Smurfette and Sassette generally wear a single-piece suit, though the former has worn a two-piece suit. Papa Smurf wears a pair of red shorts and a tank top for a swim suit, as Tapper and Narrator also wear. Duncan McSmurf mostly wears a kilt when he goes swimming. The appearances of shorts and briefs among the male Smurfs is rather inconsistent, since with the story "Polaris' Fantasy" briefs as swim suits have appeared only when Empath first wore them in the Imaginarium fantasy setting, though in "Smurfing In Paradise" briefs have appeared a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia, at least with some characters like Swimmer and Grouchy. Empath's signature swim suit is a pair of orange briefs with tiger stripes, which when he first wore them made him an object of embarrassment among some of his fellow Smurfs, with Snappy jokingly saying that Empath is going to do "the wild Smurf thing" with Smurfette in them. Swimmer prefers briefs over shorts due to being a professional swimmer (as also does Hefty), while Surfer prefers shorts. On Smurfette Island, the Smurfettes would either wear a single-piece swimsuit or a two-piece suit, depending on their individual preference. Light And Dark Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, both human and non-human characters appear wearing bathing suits; some of which cross within the Expanded Animated Universe. Humans Only Peewit, Falla, and Princess Savina sport any form of bathing suit. Peewit wears a blue sleeve-less shirt with white swim trunks. Falla wears a dark violet two-piece suit, which is more conservative than the 21st Century design, and has a mid-thigh length skirt attached to the bottom half. Savina, however, wears a fancy pink one-piece suit with black upper sleeves and a white collar outlining the top. Smurfs Moxette, Brainy, and Smurfette are the most prominently featured characters wearing bathing suits that do not match the "generic Smurf." Moxette wears a single-sleeved light lavender one-piece with a gold clasp and white bowtie on her lower back. Smurfette often wears a carnation pink two-piece with a "U-cut" collar like on her normal dress, and sometimes (mostly when the sun is bright or she's more interested in getting a tan) has a pair of sunglasses on. She may also tie her hair into a ponytail in order to play along the shore with her fellow Smurfs. Brainy, on the other hand, wears a pair of yellow shorts and extra large goggles, which he can wear over his glasses in order to see while in the water. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the male Smurfs mostly wear shorts as their swimwear, whereas the Smurfettes would choose between either a one-piece swim suit or a two-piece swimsuit, depending on their preferences. Smurfette in the story "Gargamel's New Pet", wore a two-piece swimsuit. Smurf Me Up! In the Smurf Me Up! story series, Glovey Smurf wears a tank top and shorts for a swim suit while Smurfette wears a bra top and a skirt for a swim suit. Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Summer apparel Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Smurfing About customs Category:Smurf Me Up customs